Designs of Love
by BooksAndBook
Summary: What if there had been no akuma in the Horrificator episode? How would Chloe retaliate if she hadn't been distracted by the monster? Marinette, highly embarrassed, decides to put her day-to-day pursuit of Adrien on the back burner, instead focusing on fashion design.
1. Chapter 1

Though the cameras and people watching made her feel nervous, the second she looked at Adrien that fear dissolved. Instead, it was replaced with a storm of butterflies in her stomach and a rush of self-awareness. Did her breath smell bad? Was her hair a mess? She felt a sudden heat in her cheeks, but managed to deliver her line with confidence. It was true; she wasn't afraid of any monster. She was afraid that she would mess this up. The time (the kiss!) finally arrived; Marinette leaned in excitedly, closer than she had ever been to Adrien. She looked deep into his eyes and swore that she recognized them. Obviously Marinette had observed him before, studied photographs at length of course, but she sensed a confusing connection between them. She felt a crackling tension as Adrien drew nearer still. Was this even real, or would she wake up any moment?

Their lips were a hair's breadth away, about to touch. Marinette felt the heat of his lips so tantalizingly near to hers and her breath hitched. She was brought back to the present when Chloe burst in through the door. As it slammed against the wall, the other girl seemed too shocked to speak, but the spell was already broken. The two sheepishly drew apart, but it was too late. As understanding dawned in Chloe's eyes, she was almost apoplectic with rage. Her hands clenched into puny fists as she stalked over to Marinette. Looking the spluttering girl in the eyes, she yanked a highly confused Adrien backwards, pulling him close. She turned back to Marinette with a cold glare on her face. Chloe's voice dropped low, so that only Marinette could hear her.

"You listen here. I always get what I want, and what I want is Adrien. And I just know that he wants me, too. Look- you had to go through all this to even think you had a chance with him!"

Marinette, stunned, was left in sudden silence as the door shut and the two left, followed by Sabrina. She looked at her shoes, suddenly horrified, missing the look that Adrien desperately sent behind him. Alya looked sadly at her friend. It had sounded like such a good chance for Marinette, finally sharing a tender moment with the boy of her dreams. Had this all been her fault? Alya knew Chloe, possessive as ever, would never be able to just let this particular offense go. Snapping out of her musings, she noticed her friend rocketing from the classroom. Cheeks flushed as red as her costume, Marinette grabbed her bag and snuck out into the blessedly empty hallway. As quick as she could and ignoring the few students mingling in the hallways, she slipped out a side door into the city. She took off at a sprint, head down, forcing the flow of pedestrians to part like the Red Sea. Panting, she finally arrived at the bakery that she called home some 8 blocks later. Her mother looked up as the bell above the door rang, but Marinette had bounded up the stairs before any questions could be asked. Curling up in her window seat, she peered out at the city skyline. A gray blanket of clouds blocked the sun and chilled the air. The gloomy day didn't prevent the people of Paris from going about their daily business, though. Marinette let a weak smile spread across her face. The fallout couldn't be as bad as she expected, right? Besides, if she wallowed in her sorrow, she became a prime target for an akuma attack, and she wasn't sure how Chat Noir would fare on his own.

Unfortunately, upon arriving at school the next day, Marinette realized that she was right. The fallout was much worse than the feverish nightmares that had left her in a cold sweat the night before. At most, she had thought Chloe capable of a good shouting match and a few far-fetched rumors. The girl was mostly empty threats, with a little power in the form of her father, the mayor, and her money. However, in all the years she had known her, Chloe had never been too quick on the uptake. Anyways, it'd only been one night since it had happened. Steeling herself, Marinette walked into the school, filled with the normal hubbub, and though she thought she caught her name mentioned once or twice, she breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed like the latest gossip was that their film didn't make it into the festival. Marinette shouldered her bag again and made her way to her locker. However, once she opened her locker, things spiralled downhill. Her locker had been sprayed with something sticky and noxious that got all over her hands, and though no one had been able to unlock her locker, there was still something stuck in the vents. Marinette pulled the paper free, unfolding the note hesitantly. Upon reading it, she crumpled it and stuffed it in her pocket. No one in the hallway would meet her eyes, but she looked at them in disbelief. The words cut deeply into Marinette, fueling her insecurities.

"You were a horrible producer. What made you think you could do it?"

"Why were you so willing to step in for Mylene? Some friend you are."

"It's all your fault that we didn't make it to the festival."

Worse that the hurtful words was the fact that nearly everyone had signed it. She didn't know what favors Chloe had to call in in order to get even some of her friends to sign it, but most of them had in the end. She could deal with the nasty words that spewed out of Chloe's mouth; it was hard to take the blonde seriously. But jabs aimed right at her weak spots, known and approved by her own peers? Head spinning, Marinette tore off to the nurse's office, mumbling about feeling ill. She didn't notice light green eyes watching her go with worry, beginning to take steps after her before the light in them faded and turned their attention back to the hall.

The nurse surveyed the student's pale complexion and shaking limbs. She motioned for Marinette to sit down and felt her forehead. Handing the girl a glass of water, the nurse led her over to a bed. A pensive expression on her face, she went over to the phone book and leafed through its pages.

"Hello, is this the Dupain-Cheng household? I'd like to inform you that your daughter has taken ill. She's currently resting in the infirmary, but please come by to pick her up at your earliest convenience. … What was that? Oh, nothing serious. It seems like a fever, perhaps the flu. It is that time of year again…"

Marinette's head throbbed, and combined with the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, wryly thought that she might very well be coming down with something at this rate. She certainly was worried sick about what she would do after this. How could she show her face again, or look who she thought were friends in the eye? What would Adrien believe about her now? She really never had had a chance to begin with. It had certainly felt like she had some hope yesterday, but as she had so rudely been informed, Chloe was guaranteed to get her way- and what she wanted was Adrien. Yesterday, she had thought that she could just go about her life despite her stormy mood. It was clearer now that that wasn't an option for her anymore. Pondering the possibilities, Marinette escaped into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at home, Marinette slumbered. Her mother had come by to check on her, but was soon overwhelmed by the lunchtime traffic, just as Marinette was by her thoughts upon awakening. Adrien, she despaired, certainly had to have been approached by Chloe. Was there any reason for him to withhold his signature? Unable to remember who signed it due to the sheer volume, Marinette thought it best she didn't check. Either way, her feelings could spiral out of control. And with the Ladybug akumatized…

Marinette sat up in bed. Even if none of her classmates knew, she **was** still Ladybug. That's why she thought she could be a good producer. That's why she tried to look out for the group's best interest. And even if she didn't feel nearly as confident as she did when she had her mask and spots to hid behind, Marinette felt it was high time to snap out of her pity party. Mooning after Adrien couldn't repair her reputation in his eyes. Marinette had to do something to capture his attention. Something that could give a reputation to rival Chloe. Something that could give her a real chance. Marinette Agreste had a very nice ring to it.

Running over to her basket of fabrics, Marinette pulled out her sketchbook. She smiled at her pictures of Adrien as she drew, imagining jackets perfect for his muscular physique, scarves that would complement his gorgeous eyes. Marinette was a girl on a mission and she had set her mind to menswear. As a designer, perhaps Mr. Agreste would notice her; as a model, Adrien would too. She grabbed swatches of fabric and colored pencils, shading in shirts and sketching satchels. Marinette worked like a woman possessed, not daring to stop. A nearly-full notebook and a desk scattered with other designs and clippings, Marinette sighed and sat back in her chair. For the first time since she had so nearly kissed Adrien, things were making sense again. She had a new goal, and she was not ready to back down so soon. Chloe wouldn't see her coming until Marinette had reached the top.

Filled with a new energy, Marinette scrambled to get her things together. Grabbing her purse, she snuck down the stairs and out the back door, hoping that her mother wouldn't notice. She had about 2 hours before her mom would want her back to help prepare dinner, and she wasn't going to waste a second of it. If she wanted to have her menswear collection ready to present to people in a month, Marinette needed to work fast. Otherwise, she wouldn't have enough time to gain support in the build-up to the latest fashion challenge. The best way to catch the attention of the fashion mogul would be to enter. The prize hadn't been disclosed yet, but Marinette prayed that Adrien would truly model her designs. And this time she wouldn't use any pesky feathers!

Marinette breathed deeply as the bell above the door to the fabric store rang. It had a certain smell that made her feel immediately at home. Rifling through her purse, she pulled out a notepad and began writing a list. 3 yards of a cotton blend for a shirt, buttons and zippers, a dark denim... Marinette quickly realized that she would have to scale her designs back a bit. Otherwise she would never be able to afford to create this collection! Her parents understood her love of design and supported it, but even they would only help her to a point. Though Marinette wished that she could simply design the clothes, she knew that realistically she needed a way to get a little more money. Babysitting was hardly constant work, but it was manageable between school, her homework, as well as her experiments in design. Marinette specialized in hats, but recently had begun to branch out more. A clothing collection was a lofty goal, and would take far more time and energy than a single hat. Sighing, she told herself that she could figure it out later. She would start small and work outfit by outfit. Marinette turned back to the vast array of materials in front of her. Looking through the selection of fabrics, Marinette decided to get a light cotton blend in a pale blue and a slightly heavier material for trim. A shirt was a good place to start, right? Marinette smiled as her fabric was cut and she was finally able to leave for her house again. There was an additional spring in her step as she imagined the potential looks. This time, anxiety wouldn't defeat her.

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng looked up as the door to the back room opened in her peripheral vision. She relaxed as she saw a smiling Marinette look around furtively before tiptoeing away. Her daughter had seemed out of sorts earlier, and it was a relief to know that her poor mood had been short-lived.

Upstairs, Marinette unpacked her haul and grabbed a roll of pattern paper. Dashing to her computer to confirm measurements that she was pretty sure she already knew, she began to sketch the outline of her first piece. She double-checked each and every measurement, made sure of each seam allowance, a note of potential bias cuts. How could she make this shirt stylish and comfortable for Adrien's gorgeous skin? Where could the panels be sewn together for minimalistic, effortless style? Adrien would be attractive whatever he wore, but the right clothing could only enhance his looks.

Marinette paused in her planning. If he was already so handsome, perhaps making him look even more so would be more than she could handle. Dismissing that thought, Marinette cut out the patterns carefully, calculating how much fabric she would end up using. She thought that she had bought enough, but she would definitely have to make another trip to the store if she wanted to use this material again for another piece. Setting down her shears, Marinette scampered down the stairs, hunger emerging voraciously when she caught a whiff of the onion soup her mother was cooking for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette approached the school the next morning with a sinking feeling in her stomach. She was on time, her hair neat, and she had done all of her classwork. She just wasn't sure how her classmates would react. Did they all truly agree with what they had signed off on? She looked down at her feet. What she really worried about was how she would react. How she could react. What was she supposed to say to these people now? She had felt awkward enough before all this happened.

Taking a deep breath, Marinette tried to stroll casually into the lobby. She felt curious eyes on her as she entered, many not even from her own grade but simply wondering if some of the rumors they had heard were true. Just as she thought she had better turn around and go home, Alya appeared at her side. Marinette had been so caught up in observing the other students that she hadn't even noticed her friend. They looked at each other wordlessly before embracing. Releasing her friend from the hug, Marinette gave a half-smile that she hoped would convince Alya that everything was alright.

Unfortunately, the two had known each other for a long time. Alya would not be so easily fooled. She gave Marinette a meaningful look that nearly caused her to groan- they would be talking about this later. But instead of pushing the envelope, Alya allowed it to slide. There was no sense in creating more drama than had already unfolded around Marinette.

"So, how was the science homework? I'm pretty nervous for the dissection today," Alya asked, settling into a neutral topic.

"Oh, well enough. I have to agree- I think it'll be pretty gross," Marinette replied as they walked up the stairs. The simple, emotionless conversation allowed her to relax a little bit. This, she could handle. She turned her mind from its whirling thoughts, instead focusing on schoolwork. Facts were always much more comforting than rumors.

Alya congratulated herself. With Marinette focused on the lab in science and the math test today, she wouldn't worry so much about the throngs of curious students in the hallways. As she spewed inconsequential questions about school, she could notice more than one person who initially tried to listen to them before turning away when they heard what was being said. They settled into class, Marinette rejoicing that Chloe hadn't yet made an appearance. And if Marinette remembered her schedule right, she wouldn't have a class with her until after lunch.

What Marinette hadn't factored into the equation was Adrien. She shared most of her classes with him, something she had been elated over at the start of the school year. She was still more than happy to see him in class, but every since she had nearly kissed him… Marinette had to pull herself back from her thoughts, cheeks slightly flushed. She wasn't sure where the two of them stood. Perhaps he thought nothing of it, thinking that Marinette was just trying to get the film finished. Did she dare to hope that he had felt as much of a connection as she did?

Faced with her droning teacher and a growing list of math problems, Marinette turned to her work, letting her brain busy itself with numbers and formulas.

Adrien sat in the back of the room, head ducked. He was the picture of the reluctant student. What he really wanted to hide from wasn't the lesson; it was his fellow students. Ever since the filming, he wasn't really sure what was going on. Chloe had caught him off guard, allowing her to remove him from the room. He had been forced to spend time calming her down so as to prevent another akuma attack. By the time he had been able to return to the classroom where they were filming and hopefully explain things to Marinette, she was gone. Speaking of Marinette…

Adrien had to fight the temptation to turn around and look at her again. Something about their almost-kiss made him feel flustered and nervous. When he had looked into her eyes, he swore he recognized something in them. Which was a little odd- Adrien hadn't spent a lot of time looking deeply into the eyes of girls. He had no way of knowing how Marinette had felt. He had heard many hurtful rumors, and he was sure that she had, too. Chloe had even tried to convince him to sign a compilation of insulting statements. He had refused. Knowing that the longer he was quiet, the harder it would be to speak to her, Adrien vowed that he would talk to her at lunch and explain his actions. Hopefully she would be understanding.

The day seemed to fly by in a flurry of tests and mindless work. Marinette, so robotically caught up in her work, made to turn right towards her history class at the conclusion of science. Alya's arm snaked out and pulled her friend to the left with her, towards the cafeteria. Marinette jumped, snapping out of her musings.

"C'mon! Aren't you the least bit hungry?" Alya teased as they stopped by their lockers. Marinette was relieved to note that her locker had been returned to its formerly clean state, devoid of the mess two days prior. She grabbed her lunch from her locker, and they descended the stairs to the cafeteria.

Here as she ate, Marinette could feel the stares on her back. And this time, Alya's attempts at distraction weren't working. Marinette's breathing quickened and her skin crawled. Why would someone want to be the center of attention all the time? She certainly preferred the option of anonymity. Even as Ladybug it was reassuring that she had the opportunity to be a normal girl as well. Marinette had almost finished her sandwich when she felt someone behind her. Alya's eyes bugged out, and Marinette looked at her, confused. Turning around, she was about to speak when she finally connected the dots. Marinette nearly stopped breathing.

Behind her was Adrien, standing a little sheepishly, one hand on his neck as he looked at the floor. "Hey, uh, Marinette," he began, "can I talk to you over there for a little while?"

He waited patiently as Marinette extracted herself from her seat before making her way over to an alcove in the hallway.

"Look, I'm really sorry for what happened the other day. For what it's worth, I think Chloe took things way too far. I'm sorry that I didn't get to say this that day, but you know how she can get. I wanted to come back and explain, but she took a long time to calm down…" Adrien broke off, embarrassed at his sudden rambling.

Marinette thought that her heart was just about to burst out of her chest. Forget the harsh words of the other students- here was **Adrien** , apologizing to her so sweetly. She hadn't even known that the blonde boy could be anything less than suave and smooth. Somehow, he was even more adorable when he was embarrassed.

He looked at her hopefully.

"Don't worry about it, Adrien. That incident had Chloe written all over it." Marinette paused, not sure what to say next. She didn't get a chance to decide because the blonde menace herself was storming across the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe was in such a state of anger that everyone around gave her a wide berth. However, that didn't stop everyone from watching her as she passed. She raged unimpeded towards Marinette and Adrien. Her clacking high heels alerted the two to her arrival, and they both turned to face her. She glared at Marinette.

"Didn't you get the message already, Marinette? Stay away from him! If you keep this up, I might need to find another way to get it into your thick head."

Adrien stepped forward, and Chloe's mood did a 180. Suddenly, she was sweet as can be, smiling at him like she was in a beauty pageant.

"Hey, Adrien. I just know you'll understand! I was wondering if…"

He cut Chloe off before he could continue.

"What are you talking about Chloe? Stay away from who? I was the one who wanted to talk to Marinette anyways-"

"-what?" Chloe shouted, turning all the head in the cafeteria. " **You** wanted to talk to **her**?"

"Yeah, that's what I just said," Adrien continued, oblivious to Chloe's darkening mood. "I needed to apologize for what happened because of the filming."

In retrospect, what he said next probably wasn't a very good idea.

"I think that you took things a little far. I mean, it was just going to be a kiss."

This ignited Chloe's flames of rage. "Just a kiss? JUST a kiss? I can't believe you are being so cavalier about this, Adrien." Chloe turned heel and strutted away down the hallway. Adrien looked torn, wanting to continue his conversation with Marinette but knowing that Chloe's volatile emotions would invite a visit from an akuma. He looked at Marinette again.

"This could have gone better… um, maybe we can find a different time to talk about it?"

Against her own will, Marinette nodded. It would be best if someone managed to calm Chloe down before something bad happened. A spark of hope bloomed within her at Adrien's words. Talk with him another time? Of course. Perhaps Adrien could explain and Chloe would leave her alone again, but Marinette doubted that the other girl had truly gotten over the filming.

Adrien wavered on his feet before hastening down the hallway, calling after Chloe. Before turning the corner, he turned back to Marinette, who had yet to move. In an action so quick that Marinette would later dreamily ponder if she had imagined it, he winked at her before disappearing from sight.

Marinette's mind was still buzzing by the time she returned to classes. Much to her chagrin, the teacher had to call her name three times before Marinette responded. But she couldn't stop analyzing her conversation with Adrien. Did he really mean what he said? What a gentleman…

And with that thought, Marinette had an entirely new inspiration for her collection! She could create a modern suit, elegant but still wearable. New cuts on clothing could reflect on an era of suits and other trappings. Would a pocket square be too much? How about a tie?

Marinette floated through the rest of her classes, barely paying any attention at all to those around her. It was a miracle that she didn't knock into anyone on the way home. Marinette dumped her books on the desk and sat down to attempt her homework. No assignment could capture her attention for long. A pile of half-completed worksheets sat around her when she gave in and let her temptations win. Suddenly energized, Marinette pulled out her sketchbook. A line of fashionable, elegant clothing, just perfect for the modern Prince Charming! This would be absolutely perfect with the hat she had been working on a week ago.

As Marinette drew more and more ideas, reality began to sink in. She would be certain to need a job now that her designs called for higher-quality fabrics. Marinette wracked her brain for solutions. Where did people her age work? She would help out at the bakery, except her parents already paid more that enough to help her pursue her passions. Some kids worked at the ice cream parlor, but the shifts there went late at night, and she needed to have flexibility in case she had to meet up with Chat Noir. Grabbing her sketchbook and purse, Marinette set off for the fabric store again.

Inside, the scene was quite contrary to the last time she had been there. The fabrics, though still organized, could be seen in disarray the further she went into the store. Bolts of fabrics were piled on the counter, as though someone hadn't had the time to pick them up. Most telling were the two frenzied employees desperately trying to serve a growing line of customers. In order to finish the shirt she had started, she needed some add-ons, so she turned away from the spectacle and began her search. Marinette hunted through an aisle of trimmings and decorations. Grabbing the package of buttons and the thread that she thought would give the shirt a more elegant feel, Marinette hopped in line to wait her turn. After nearly twenty minutes she had reached the front, and couldn't help but ask after the state of the store.

"Excuse me, but has something happened? The last time I was here I was sure there were more people working here."

The cashier looked at her blankly. "There were. However, Mrs. Guinebertiere fired some of them because they were slacking off during store hours. It's a shame, though. Their work was substandard but some is better than none, and we are truly beginning to feel the difference."

Marinette grew excited. "So there are job openings here?"

The cashier handed her a bag as she paid. "I suppose. You'll have to take it up with her though. Check the back room; she's doing inventory now."

Looking around the store, Marinette spotted a nondescript door nearly hidden by a display of dress patterns. She strolled over and knocked. When she got no response, she cracked the door open.

Inside, there was a woman with greying hair and her back turned to the door, muttering as she looked at a list. Marinette shut the door behind her, causing the woman to turn around.

"Hello," she greeted, "is this Mrs. Guinebertiere? I was told to come here to inquire about a potential job."

The woman looked up and smiled pleasantly. "That's me. I've run this store for the last twenty years. As long as you've got a strong work ethic, I'm sure that I can find a task for you."

She paused, rummaging through a stack of papers that sat next to her, pulling out a packet and a pen before handing them to Marinette. The girl gratefully accepted them. She might just have found a job!


	5. Chapter 5

At school the next day, Marinette hunted through the crowds trying to find Alya. The hallways were busier than normal due to an early morning recruitment meeting for the fencing club next year. Mr. D'Argencourt was giving yet another speech praising the noble art of the sword, but despite the fact that his loquaciousness caused students to tune him out, many still were drawn to fencing anyway. Especially the crowd of admirers that followed Adrien around. Whether it was girls who wanted to watch him, or boys who thought that it would curry favor with him (although Marinette supposed there was probably quite a few boys who would like to watch Adrien as well), when the news that the Agreste heir was fencing, it caused numbers to swell.

The two girls had planned to meet in front of the gym before school in order to discuss Marinette's chances at a class representative position now (would it even be possible after Chloe's smear campaign?), but it was impossible to do anything but go with the flow of the crowd. Marinette was swept into the gym, and resigned herself to her fate. Another one of the fencing instructor's lengthy and impassioned speeches would be the perfect opportunity to check her answers to her math homework. With any luck, Alya would be in there as well.

Plans of revising flew out the window when Marinette saw the main attraction. Adrien stood next to the teacher as he spoke, dressed in his fencing gear and bearing a saber. Mr. D'Argencourt finally stopped his speech and beckoned for his student. They both pulled down their face guards and began a slow match. Quickly, however, the bout intensified in a flutter of parries and feints. The fencing instructor managed to land a blow, causing Adrien to stumble, but he smiled as he was helped from the ground. Marinette was suitably impressed with her classmate's skills. The gym was quiet for a moment before a round of applause burst out, most students clapping politely but a few girls loudly cheering for Adrien.

Seeing as the meeting had concluded, the students began to slowly exit the gym. Most were chattering excitedly about what they had just seen, excited to try it or just excited about some of the people on the fencing team. All in all, it would have been the end of a perfectly wonderful meeting had Chloe not spoken up.

The blonde girl glanced back from where she was walking with Sabrina to sneer at Mr. D'Argencourt. Turning her nose up, she pitched her voice loudly to ensure her teacher heard what she was going to say.

"I just know that I am going to be class rep! After all, my father, the mayor, is helping me with my campaign. And I know we'll confirm again tomorrow that he will beat all the other **riff-raff** who think that they have a shot at the spot!"

Mr. D'Argencourt looked up, startled, before realizing who it was that was speaking. As he processed the insult, his eyes narrowed and he hastened to the door. As he passed by Chloe, he began to mutter under his breath in his signature old-fashioned speech. Marinette sped up as if to follow the man, but realized that she was hardly able to calm down the gym teacher as a mere student. She groaned; she had gotten far too used to the brief period of peace in the city. Marinette hurried up the stairs so that she wouldn't be late for attendance.

In homeroom, her teacher made the announcement that Marinette had been waiting for. The campaigning for class representative would begin the next day- anyone who wished to be in the running needed to come forward now. Chloe casually thrust her arm in the air, a predator grace in her movements. She was daring anyone to challenge her, to even bother to run against her. Marinette's blood boiled as she realized that everyone had a reason not to, especially with what had happened over simply filming. Most people could see that Chloe's reaction there had been over the top- how would she respond to someone actually running against her for class representative?

A smirk pulled at Marinette's lips, showing the bravery of Ladybug that lay underneath her shy exterior. Let's see exactly how Chloe responds to someone running against her. After all, Marinette had nothing left to lose. Chloe, short-sighted and petty as she was, had used up all of her ammunition on Marinette a few days prior. Any new rumors would hardly be able to take hold, assuming that every really did think that worst of her. Marinette had been put at the bottom: now, she only had room to go up.

Turning deliberately in her seat to face Chloe, her eyes tracked across the classroom, getting stuck on a different blond. Adrien met her gaze head on.

"Anyone? If there is no one running against her, that means that Chloe…"

Not looking away, Marinette slowly raised her hand, ignoring her fluttering heart and the butterflies in her stomach. Hopefully Alya would go along with this; the two hadn't had the chance to discuss it earlier.

"Actually, I'd like to run for class rep."

Her announcement was met with stunned silence. For a heartbeat, you could hear a pin dropped in the classroom. Adrien's eyes softened, and the corners of his mouth quirked into a brief smile, quickly melting back into an indifferent facade. Looking around, it seemed that most of her classmates were taking this news rather well, considering what the note had professed they really thought about her. That's something that Marinette would need to inquire after.

Of course, Marinette's moment of triumph was brought to a screeching halt by (as usual) none other than Chloe. Marinette, still facing Adrien, was startled to see the girl directly in front of her as she turned around. Before Marinette could recover, Chloe started talking, voice loud for the class to hear. Instead of screaming, her voice was sickly sweet.

"Marinette doesn't really mean that she wants to run. Right, Marinette?"

Marinette could have started laughing. Chloe was really trying to put on a show, wasn't she?

"Actually, Chloe, I am perfectly serious."

With that, the polite veneer dropped and Chloe's smiling features contorted into a chiseled glare.

"Well then," she said, voice dropping to a whisper, "game on."


	6. Chapter 6

Alya sat on a stack of boxes with a notebook as Marinette moved bolts of fabric in the back room. Marinette paused to readjust her pigtails. Shuttling fabric from the store displays to storage (and vice versa) had been deceptively simple work, but she was glad for a mindless task now. She kept replaying her encounter with Chloe from earlier. Could things get even worse?

"Marinette! You could've warned me earlier! I'm happy as happy as anyone to see Chloe get shut down, but that was so unlike you. What came over you?"

Marinette shrugged, unsure of how to respond. It was a loaded question, and she herself didn't quite know what had possessed her to raise her hand. She was glad she had managed to gather her courage though. She truly desired to be the class representative in order to help out her peers. Privately, she thought that Chloe didn't even want the job, just the notoriety. It was a real shame that those outside of their class didn't realize her true nature, merely seeing a smiling girl who looked so pleasant (and class rep too!) and assuming that she earned the position based on merit.

Having moved the last roll of fabric, Alya hopped down from her roost and left ahead of her. Locking the door behind her, Marinette gathered up her things and waved goodbye to Mrs. Guinebertiere. Unfortunately she would have to return tomorrow for more fabric; Alya wanted to go to the park to see if any of their classmates would be convinced to vote for them. Marinette just couldn't say no when the possibility of Adrien being there was mentioned. Telling herself she wanted to see him purely for design purposes, the pair set off down the block.

Marinette relaxed as she entered the park. The green space was always so soothing to her, and she especially loved the tall trees that swayed overhead. Over near the fountain she spotted a group of kids her age, who the two girls greeted as they approached them.

"Hey guys!" Marinette chirped, unsure of how to act around them.

To her surprise, she was assaulted by a wave of comments before she could continue.

"Marinette, it was so brave of you to volunteer!"

"I'm sure you two will do well in our election tomorrow."

"I can't believe you stood up to Chloe like that!"

Marinette had to pause. Why was everyone suddenly treating her so nicely? Were they setting her up for failure?

Upon voicing her thoughts, the assembled group was shocked. They demanded an explanation- what had they done to make her think they didn't like her?

Marinette cleared her throat and began, "Well, the day after filming, someone had trashed my locker and I found a note in the vents. It had all of your signatures on it, and basically said that I wasn't a good producer…"

The group assembled exploded in outrage. Someone had forged their signatures? They had wanted no part in whatever Chloe had been planning and had told her so when she approached them. Apparently, the blonde didn't have very strong listening skills. And they certainly didn't want her as class representative in light of her recent actions! Marinette and Alya left the group, heartened by their conversation. They actually had a shot at this!

Marinette's day got even better. As the pair strolled down the path beyond the carousel, she caught a glimpse of short blond hair peeking out from one of the trees. Blond hair that Marinette was pretty sure she recognized on sight. Continuing down the path, her suspicions were confirmed. Adrien was in the park too!

Not only was he in the park, but he was posing (rather attractively, might she add) right under Marinette's favorite tree. When she was little she had spent hours climbing it and reading underneath the shade of its branches. Though its trunk was forked and gnarled, it had always held a certain charm to Marinette. The cameraman continued taking pictures of him, pausing occasionally to tell him to move certain limbs. Marinette broke out of her reverie. Alya had continued walking, not seeing her friend stopped behind her. If Marinette stood there and stared, gape-mouthed, she would be noticed for sure. She certainly didn't want Adrien to know how much of a crush she had on him!

Carefully, Marinette darted behind another tree. She quickly sat down and pulled out her books. She was going to watch, yes, but she also wasn't going to mess around. Between her new job and the campaign planning, time for homework was scarce. Although it came second to time spent appreciating Adrien, it was still very important.

Math became somehow enjoyable when she got to watch Adrien while she did it. It was almost like a treat for not putting it off. She breezed easily through her math homework, even getting to her paper like she had wanted to earlier.

Biting on her pencil as she pondered her next words, she was distracted by the shouting cameraman.

"We are missing something here! You are lacking in emotion! What to do, what to do…"

Marinette knew very much what she wished would happen. The photographer would notice her, and realize that she would be the perfect element to add. She would look tenderly into Adrien's eyes and see her emotion returned, so pure that it couldn't be faked…

Eyes dreamily turning to the sky, she didn't even notice the man clad in red approaching her. Her eyes snapped to his face as he addressed her.

"Excuse me miss. I was wondering if you would be willing to participate in a photo shoot? You would not be compensated, but…"

Marinette's mind went into overdrive. Was this even happening, or had she fallen asleep in the park.

"Y-y-yes, I would love to!" Marinette stammered, suddenly nervous and self-conscious.

"Well then, follow me!" The man began to walk back to the tree with Adrien (Adrien!) underneath it. Marinette scrambled to pack up her things, and quickly walked behind him, struggling to keep up with the lanky strides. She was two meters from the tree when he turned and noticed her for the first time.

"Marinette?"


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette flushed brightly as Adrien stared at her. She felt embarrassed under his gaze, looking down at her shoes to avoid meeting his eyes. She wasn't sure quite what she was doing now; the photographer had not been all that forthcoming. However, she looked up at a loud voice in front of her.

"Just like that! No, don't move. Like you were before…"

A bit bewildered, Marinette looked back at the ground. What was Adrien thinking of all of this anyways? She idly noted that she should get new sneakers- hers were starting to get a little dirty. She heard Adrien shuffle around near her, and fought the urge to look and see what was going on. How long did she have to hold this pose? Somehow, Marinette now felt more out of place when she was unable to see anyone's eyes and assess how they were viewing her. The noise of the camera flash finally stopped, and Marinette risked moving again. Her eyes shot to Adrien wistfully before they darted back to the ground. She hadn't been told to change her pose yet, but she threw caution to the wind. Pictures of a girl staring at the ground weren't all that interesting.

Instead, she looked up again, picking her head up fully. She met Adrien's eyes head on. This had the added effect of making her forget what she was going to do next. The more she studied his eyes, the more familiar they felt. They reminded her of something, like a hazy memory from her childhood which she couldn't quite place. The two could have stood there for hours, lost in the other's eyes. Marinette wasn't fazed by the flashing camera. Indeed, she barely noticed it until the cameraman stepped out from behind it again.

"Very good, you two! Just what I would have wanted. Move, and we'll try again."

Marinette took a few steps, settling in underneath the tree, notebook in her lap. Adrien leaned against the trunk, looking down at her with a rakish grin. She looked up, letting the surprise and shock she felt faced with this situation show on her face. The cameraman chattered excitedly, but his voice soon seemed to cease in her ears. The noise of the city- children in the park, cars driving by- it all faded as Marinette was swept somewhere else.

The minutes seemed to pass as seconds and as hours. Marinette felt herself caught in the moment, but a moment that was all too fleeting. This is what she had been dreaming of- not just dressing Adrien, but posing with him?

As the photoshoot continued, Marinette felt herself relax fully. The poses felt natural to her; goodness knows that she had imagined such a scenario more than once. Her body moved before her brain could keep up. She leaned against the tree as Adrien approached. He slung an arm around her shoulder. She was shocked when she didn't blush. Even imagining this had caused her to lose her composure, but somehow in person it was so different. Surely this couldn't be Adrien looking at her with such adoration? Though her mind knew that as a model he was good at acting for the camera, she felt renewed hope.

Marinette decided to shut off the rational part of her mind, the part reminding her that she should feel awkward and clunky. Ladybug took over. She felt confidence and strength, as if she had done this a thousand times.

Before she knew it, both she and Adrien were sitting under the tree. He hugged her from behind as she leaned into his embrace. She almost couldn't believe that it was really happening, and this mental distance kept her composed.

She was shocked from the dreamlike state as the photographer approached her. She shot from Adrien's arms. Suddenly her blush was back full-force, and she felt awkward again. The photographer informed her that he had gotten all he needed, and had her write down contact details, promising to get back to her about a small amount of compensation, but Marinette was in shock. How could she look Adrien in the eye and pretend like she didn't have a huge crush on him? Maybe he already guessed- she hadn't done much to hide it while being photographed. Looking at her watch, Marinette cursed the time. She had no idea where Alya was now, but she had used valuable time that she should have been planning her campaign during. If she wanted to be prepared for tomorrow, meeting up with Chat Noir for patrols around the city would cause her to stay up until the wee hours of the morning. She hustled away, scanning for Alya as she went.

Adrien watched her as she left. What were the odds that Marinette would be chosen to be in a photoshoot with him? He had to admit that he was glad it was her. Something about Marinette seemed familiar to him, and he able to relax around her. The expressions on his face had been genuine, not that the cameraman could tell. Adrien had been taught how to show carefully constructed emotion since he had first begun modeling- finally being himself had felt so freeing. Even the pose they had ended with had felt strangely right- intimate. He certainly wouldn't mind doing that again. He blushed. Where had that thought come from? Thanking his photographer, who didn't stop his babble about how well the shoot had gone, he turned to go. Before he had even reached the fork in the paths, he turned and watched black pigtails disappear into the thicker foliage of the hedges.

At home, Marinette scrambled, scarfing down dinner before running up to her room in an attempt to do her homework. If she was running for class representative, she ought to set a good example for the rest of the students. If her grades plummeted after the election, her teacher might decide that the responsibilities were too much to handle. The thought of gaining the position but losing it, not to Chloe, but to her own failings, kept Marinette working even as the lights in the buildings around her winked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Marinette let herself concentrate fully on her task as she jumped from building to building. As Ladybug, she didn't really need to worry about falling, but she would forever keep it in the back of her mind. Even superheros were human, after all.

She let her very normal worries about Adrien slip to the back of her mind. She was meeting up with Chat Noir now anyways, and the two were so different. With Adrien, she probably would struggle just giving him the time of day. But with Chat she felt so different. Forget stuttering in front of boys- as Ladybug she was in charge. That boldness faded with her costume. Without the safety of being anonymous, it was much harder for Marinette to feel comfortable in her own skin. It was hard when Chloe was constantly bragging about her designer duds or recent blowouts. It made Marinette feel even more conscious of her messy pigtails and handmade hats and bags.

She scampered down a fire escape before leaning against the brick wall of the alley. She had chosen this location last time because of its proximity to the fabric store, figuring if she had been caught at work that it would make things a lot more convenient. After all, it was tough to find a place to meet up that the general public wouldn't notice eventually. Places like the Eiffel Tower were a dead giveaway. They may be centrally located and easy to find, without giving any clues as to what their respective identities were, but even late at night there were people there.

Ever since the pair had been mobbed by waiting fans there who had been keen enough to notice their proclivity towards the tourist attraction, Chat had been quick to agree to meet in less flashy cases. Chat held an odd hatred towards crowds that Marinette couldn't quite wrap her head around. Sure, that many people definitely slowed them down, but Chat grew weary every time a new group of fans encountered them. He could be quite the diva- even most of the teenage girls were often more covetous of a photograph with Ladybug.

Marinette found herself waiting longer than she usually did for Chat to arrive. In all honesty, she was often the one that was late. It could be a challenge to slip away from her home when her parents were checking up on her. She didn't mind much- it was nice to know how much they cared- but she couldn't help but wonder why Chat Noir didn't seem to have the same issue. When he finally slunk into the alley some half an hour late, she couldn't help but question him.

"Chat! Where have you been? We agreed to meet here quite a while ago."

He smiled with a rogue grin. "Calm down, milady. I just got… _cat_ up in some personal business."

Marinette groaned at the forced pun before leading Chat out onto the quiet street. As the two began a brisk walk, she couldn't help but note that the light was still on in the fabric store, and she felt a pang of guilt for leaving so early. Sure, she hadn't initially been asked to do more than she had, and her early exit had allowed her encounter with Adrien in the park, but Mrs. Guinebertiere wasn't getting any younger. She knew that the older woman could use the help.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Marinette turned her focus to the rest of the neighborhood. It seemed to be a quiet enough night. They had been rather lucky the past few weeks- no akuma had been able to visit them. She risked glancing up at the sky- perhaps she could see the stars.

Marinette soon found herself seeing stars, but not the kind that she had hoped for. Light pollution blocked out any light from above- it was hard to make out the moon, let alone the faint starlight. She sat on the pavement, stunned.

Chat Noir's laugh kept her from dwelling long on her fall. She looked up at him in annoyance.

"If you'd stop laughing and give me a hand up?" she teased. Chat complied, smiling widely.

"That was quite the tumble, milady. You were just about _whiskered_ off your feet!"

The dependable quirkiness and poor puns of Chat made Marinette feel safe again. That was probably the best part about having a super alter ego. Despite the risks that it brought along, it offered an escape from everyday worries into a world where, however dangerous, Marinette just couldn't believe she was actually doing what she did. She was no stranger to scary situations, but as Ladybug, there was an added lens as if she was only watching and not participating. She lost her clumsiness to the fog, emerging as the strong, confident, and witty super heroine that Paris had come to love.

She and Chat moved on to a different neighborhood. She was shocked at how quiet it was as well. Oh, there were rowdy teenagers out far too late, probably up to no good, but Marinette felt that she was hardly in a position to discipline them. She was a teenager too, after all. Though some might describe her as conservative, Marinette felt that she simply used more discernment. Her friends were a different crowd, but that's what she loved about them.

She looked over at Chat. She supposed she counted him as one of her friends. Marinette certainly was very comfortable around him. Despite knowing nearly nothing him, she was able to be herself- albeit a slightly different version. Even Alya wasn't privy to this side of her.

How different would Chat be in their real lives? No, not real lives. This certainly was a very real part of Marinette's life. Their ordinary lives, among the citizens of Paris. What was he interested in? She supposed she wouldn't ever find out; she trusted him too much to ask and break their bond. And he extended the same courtesy. Don't ask, don't tell. She couldn't help but analyze every piece of information he let slip.

A girl could wonder, couldn't she?


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette settled sleepily at the table. Grabbing a croissant, she glanced over at the headline on the paper. Mayor Bourgeois had been re-elected yet another time. Even the writers at the newspaper, trying their hardest to create exciting and interesting news, seemed to struggle a little bit. The polls had suggested this; the public had expected this. Marinette sighed- Chloe would be insufferable today in school. Hopefully this wouldn't give her an edge in the election for class representative! The student body had a few days to let this wash over them anyways.

Marinette turned the page to see what else the reporters had scrounged up. Her eyes softened when she read the next headline. "D'Argencourt loses by wide margin!"

She could only imagine how the gym teacher was feeling- probably a prime target for akumazation now. The polls and surveys shown almost daily on television had foretold this, and it had been clear the entire time that the current mayor was heavily favored, but the teacher had refused to give up hope. Even though polls suggested he would win a tenth of votes in a best-case scenario, he had kept campaigning.

Unless he didn't know yet? Marinette knew that he often taught fencing early in the mornings. Maybe he left his house before the newspapers were delivered or the results of the election were released to the news stations. Snatching up her things and swiping the newspaper, Marinette headed off to school early. If she knew Chloe, the blonde girl had a few tricks up her sleeve. But if she could tell Mr. D'Argencourt in a less hurtful way…

In her desperation to arrive before Chloe could, Marinette completely ignored the stuff that she had left strewn about her room. Including her diary, sitting in the open box on her desk.

Panting slightly once she arrived at the school, Marinette flew through the nearly empty hallways. Aside from a few students hanging around the lockers, and a big group frantically trying to complete homework in the library, the school was not nearly as busy as it had been the previous day. Hoping beyond hopes that Chloe wasn't there, Marinette peeked into the gym. Her eyes widened when she noticed Adrien.

Her mind tumbled into her own fairytale, where Adrien was her knight in shining armor. He had excellent swordwork, moving to block and feint almost faster than Marinette could keep track of. The moment didn't last nearly long enough- Mr. D'Argencourt broke through his guard and landed a strike on his student's torso.

"Good work today, Adrien. Watch your right side more, though. You are dismissed."

Adrien pulled his helmet off and shook his hair back into place. Marinette's heart skipped a beat. Regaining her focus as Adrien left the room, Marinette tiptoed into the gym. Setting down the newspaper, she looked up as the fencing instructor turned around, eyes curious and demanding an explanation.

"I just thought you better know before everyone shows up." With a squeak, Marinette turned and fled the room without looking back, not stopping until she had reached the crowds in the library.

So swift was she that she missed the crushed look on her teacher's face.

Adrien didn't miss the look of anger. "Sir?" he tried to question, only to be rebuffed by the other man's stormy expression. "Are you alright?"

Mr. D'Argencourt stalked from the room. The boy made to follow, but knew that he wasn't going to be able to help the man. Adrien felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. They were long overdue for an akuma, but that didn't make him like the peace any less.

The day progressed normally, defying his expectations. Maybe Mr. D'Argencourt was fine after all. He knew differently when they gathered in the cafeteria for lunch. An unusual buzz filled the room, and the teachers looked anxious.

Adrien turned to Nino.

"Hey man, what's going on?"

"Alya told me that a crazy guy is calling himself Darkblade, going around the city trying to take it over. It's some scary stuff."

A shock of realization went through Adrien. If that was who he thought it was…

"Oh, wow. I'm just gonna head to the bathroom."

With that, Adrien was on his way. The city needed its heroes, after all. He just had to hope that he arrived on time.

It turns out he didn't need to worry about being late after all. He took a few seconds to stare in horror as Darkblade "knighted" suddenly fanatic disciples. Chat coughed.

"Look who's late _meow_ …"

The dark look that Ladybug gave him convinced him that this battle might not be the best place for puns. With that, Chat sobered and pounced from the building, landing in the middle of the confusion below. About to enter the fray, he looked to his left, noting the conspicuous absence of Ladybug, Where could she have gone, anyways?

He darted into an alley to have a better view, and was surprised to note some familiar faces in the crowd. Something tickled at the back of his mind. Oh! Chloe had said she would let everyone meet Jagged Heart if they would vote for her! It would seem that she had shifted her schedule forward by a few hours because classes weren't going to happen the rest of the day.

Well, no one had ever accused Chloe of being a brilliant strategist. Despite Jagged Heart being a tantalizing incentive for any teenage, she had completely ignored how the crisis in the city would affect her. Honestly- bringing people to the mayor's office when it was pretty clear that danger was coming towards it? Scampering back up a fire escape, Chat ran as fast as he could. Maybe he would reach the building in time to help.

Inside, everyone was beginning to panic. Why had they thought that it would be a good time to listen to Chloe? Sure, Jagged Heart was pretty cool, but they appreciated him a little less when he started running around like the rest of them. Marinette watched with growing annoyance. She was a huge fan of the singer, which was the only reason she had gone into the building. Chat could handle himself well enough, and it couldn't hurt to give the civilians a little more protection, even if they didn't know it.

It was bad luck, though unfortunately all too common, that the akumatized villain was coming nearby. Screaming and running were useless. It certainly couldn't help them! She looked over at Chloe to see if the other girl would try to help them out of the situation she had gotten them in.

Instead, the blonde was distracted by Sabrina waving her hand around. A hand, Marinette noticed, shut in a rather familiar box. The box for her diary? Confused, Marinette made her way over to the pair.

"Why does Sabrina have her hand shut in the box for my diary?"

The two girls looked suddenly nervous as all eyes in the room turned to them.


	10. Chapter 10

Marinette collapsed in her chair, exhausted. So much had happened that it hardly felt real. Surely she had been dreaming? Somehow, she had managed to not only direct her classmates in what to do at the town hall (gaining their respect and hopefully their votes) and turn everyone's attention to Chloe's underhanded tactics, but also transform into Ladybug to defeat Darkblade. At this rate, how could nobody suspect? She hadn't exactly been very subtle. Maybe people just saw what they wanted to see.

Despite the crisis, she had still made her way over to the fabric store, much to the relief of the frazzled owner who quickly put Marinette to work, thanking her for coming even in light of the recent events in the city. When she had heard those words, Marinette had tried to push her exhaustion away in order to help more. But she had reached her limit, and when Mrs. Guinebertiere had found her slumped on a box in the back room, she had been sent home.

Sent home with a haul of new fabrics! Though the day's events had been trying, the distinct smell of new fabric made her perk up. A pair of loose trousers complimented the casual shirt that had been the start of the collection. She knew that she should work on new items to compliment the others she had created so far, but Marinette soon turned her mind towards her day dreams. Adrien would look dashing in a slightly tailored jacket, offering to escort her through the crowded room…

Marinette looked down at the seam she was sewing and frowned. She had to keep her mind from wandering! Her carefully measured seam allowance had grown larger, throwing off the careful measurements of the jacket sleeve. She would have to get her seam ripper- if she used caution, then she wouldn't have to recut the sleeve. She didn't have that much extra fabric after all, and she shouldn't be using it on such silly mistakes!

A quarter of an hour later, she was satisfied that the sleeve would look perfect. She wanted to spend extra time to make sure that this turned out just the way she had imagined. If she was going to lose this competition, it wasn't going to be for lack of trying. This was going to be her best showing.

Marinette stared at her bookbag in loathing. Her assignments were pressing, but none were due tomorrow. She could cram them all in later. She hoped. With that kind of day, how could she be expected to save energy for her schoolwork?

Marinette berated herself. School was important, she knew, but sometimes she just wanted a break from it all. She shrugged on her pajamas, determined to get a few hours of sleep before she needed to wake up again.

No sooner had Marinette made herself comfortable in her bed than her phone rang. She looked at the number blearily. She didn't recognise it, but decided to silence the ringing before it woke her parents up by answering.

"Hello?"

"Ah, is this Ms. Marienette Dupain-Cheng? Good? This is Vincent, from the park photoshoot. The photos have come out brilliantly, and I wanted to know when you would be available again. That is, if you will be available again? We are going to use them in an advertisement- don't worry about payment, we will arrange something before the ads go up."

Marinette blinked blearily.

"Um, sure. Call again in the morning and we can figure something out?"

"But it is already the morning, I don't see-"

Marinette hung up before turning over. A photoshoot, however exciting, was her last concern right now.

A ringing alarm shocked Marinette from her warm and oh-so-cozy bed. She felt more exhausted than when she had gone to bed the night before! Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she dressed quickly before hastening downstairs.

Try as she might, she wasn't able to choke down more than a bite of the delicious breakfast waiting downstairs. Her stomach churned with nervous energy. Readjusting her pigtails, she grabbed her bag and strolled out the door. Being late on election day wouldn't go down well at all.

Marinette barely even noticed the smiles sent her way, so focused was she on what could go wrong that day. What if she completely embarrassed herself before the election? Or what if nobody voted for her? Worse, what if Chloe managed to win?

Before she knew it, Marinette was in her seat next to Alya. Her friend smiled encouragingly at her.

"Marinette, calm down. We'll do fine!"

Marinette let herself believe her friend's words. She felt the tension bleed from her shoulders. Alya was right- she had prepared for this! She could do this!

Her ballooning self-confidence was deflated by a piercing glare from Chloe. The blonde raised her eyebrows before examining her perfect nails. The smugness rolled off of her in waves. What did she know that Marinette didn't?

The teacher entered the room unhurriedly.

"As I'm sure you all know, today is the election for class representative. I'm going to pass out these ballot. When you've made your choice, bring them up to my desk. We should know the result by the end of homeroom. Best of luck to our candidates!"

A new wave of panic shot through Marinette. She squeezed Alya's hand so hard that the other girl winced. Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts, think…

Marinette turned, catching Adrien's eyes. He smiled at her warmly. Just when Marinette was going to turn around to awkwardly watching their teacher, so quickly that she thought she might have imagined it…

He winked at her!

Adrien Agreste actually winked at her!

Marinette's worries about the election flew out the window, replaced by a dreamy smile. Before she made a fool of herself, she whirled to face the front of the room again. A blush dusted her face. Adrien winked at her! Her! Marinette drifted into la-la-land. Where was she? Oh, yes. Adrien easily navigated the crowds of the party. One woman stopped to compliment his suit. He laughed. Oh, it's all the work of this lovely girl here, Miss…

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

Marinette's head shot up.


	11. Chapter 11

Marinette practically floated through the morning. It took her a moment when the bell rang to remember where she was or what she was going to do next. She heard her teachers without processing what they were trying to tell her. The excitement, joy, and pride in accomplishing her goals eclipsed everything else. She had never imagined that she would actually beat Chloe- that she could! She was especially lucky.

As she walked to the fabric store, Marinette's phone rang. Upon seeing the number, she grinned. Her day was only getting better. It was Vincent again!

"Hello!" she chirped.

"Marinette, wasn't it? The ads go out tomorrow, but I was wondering if you would be free next week for another session with Adrien?"

Marinette's heart soared. Was she ever! Another photoshoot with Adrien would be a dream come true, and she said as much.

"I thought that this photoshoot would be themed: fairytale. Classic, yet so much room for innovation. We will meet at that park and provide transport to the shooting location. There will be an Agreste representative choosing the wardrobe, so no need to dress up."

Marinette thanked Vincent before hanging up. Even as a little girl going through her mother's magazines, she had always wanted to wear Agreste clothing. Each awards show was watched with a keen eye, and she had gotten to a point where she could identify the elegant designs on sight. She knew her parents weren't going to buy her designer clothing, let alone while she had still been growing. Marinette had often found her pocket money spent on fabric for her own designs. Considering that the cheaper tops cost upwards of 300 euros, Marinette didn't presume that she would get to wear the label until much, much later in life, if at all. Talk about wish fulfilment!

She almost skipped to work. The large amount of new fabric waiting in the back room to be catalogued couldn't daunt her. Halfway through the inventory, she looked at a bolt of a navy cotton blend with an appraising eye. It certainly was a contender for one of the last pieces, as it nicely fit with her color pallette. And with Adrien's hair. And his eyes.

Marinette printed a label for the store in a careful hand with the information on the tag. "Deep". An understated and yet totally fitting name. It would be the perfect thing!

Inspired (the faster she worked, the faster she could go home and start sewing!), Marinette made quick work of the inventory. Leaving the darker back room, she blinked in the fluorescent brightness of the shop. She scanned the shop before seeing that Mrs. Guinebertiere was swamped with a long line of customers.

Marinette sighed, setting down the stack of papers on the shelf under another register and opening it to help. She was not the biggest fan of working directly with the customers. Marinette felt nervous that she would cause something to go wrong due to her clumsiness, which could reflect badly on the store. Counting change and remembering item codes- it was all so precise, with a correct answer and no real margin of error. Designing came naturally to her because of its lack of limits. Sure, Marinette could do things that people had done before, but she could also expand on them to make something entirely her own. Nobody could tell her that she was wrong since the world of fashion was so vast.

Aside from a woman who couldn't find a very specific gold fabric, Marinette's time with the customers passed easily enough. Still, she was able to better relax when she stepped away from the register. Mrs. Guinebertiere gave her a grateful smile as Marinette shouldered her bag and went out the door. The sun was beginning to set, but the temperature had yet to cool. Marinette loved the warmth of the light on her skin.

Heartened and cheered, Marinette smiled at her mom and went to help in the back. Washing her hands and putting up her hair, Marinette began to fill some of the pastries. Her mother looked at her curiously. What had put her daughter in such a good mood? Setting her tray of eclairs in the display case at the counter, Marinette spotted a poster that they had yet to take down. It advertised the mayoral election, and she realized that she hadn't yet told her parents.

Marinette burst through the door to the kitchen.

"Mom, dad! Guess what… I won the election for class rep!"

Her mother smiled widely. "Your father and I knew that you could. We're so proud of you, sweetie."

"You know what this calls for!" her father piped from the other room.

"Pain au chocolat!" Marinette exclaimed, happy to indulge in her favorite pastry. Breakfast, lunch, or dinner, they were always a special treat. Their popularity in the bakery meant that they often ran out during the day, and the ones that remained would be slightly stale by closing. For special occasions, her father would whip up a fresh batch just for her. When the roll was still warm from the oven, and the chocolate was gooey… Marinette salivated at the thought.

Biting into the delicious pastry, she felt carefree for the first time in weeks. Not only was the election over, but she had managed to win it, too! Her designs for her menswear collection were nearly finished- just a few details needed to be straightened out, and she really felt that she had a shot at first place. The incident after filming felt so far away. Had she really been so despondent just a short while ago, where now she felt so… so…

Confident. That was a word that Marinette had never often associated herself with. She often felt shy and embarrassed, blushing easily. She would never reach Chloe's level of arrogance, nor allow herself to swagger around the school as some of her classmates did. But she really enjoyed letting herself feel pride instead of trying to hide it. Yes, she was proud of herself, and for good reason!

Marinette scampered up the stairs, taking in the bulletin board covered in sketches, the desk blanketed by fabric, and the pieces hanging around her room. She had worked hard to get here- now it was time to really show people that she was not slowing down yet.


	12. Chapter 12

Marinette pulled her notebook out of her bag and was reaching in to grab a pencil when Alya waved to her from the doorway.

"Marinette! I saw this last night, c'mon, you've gotta see this!" she said excitedly, rushing over. As Alya approached, Marinette noticed the magazine in her hands. She slammed it on Marinette's desk, flipping through the pages expertly until she reached a dog-eared one.

"Look, isn't this so cool?" Alya asked. "This girl looks exactly like you!"

Marinette froze. There it was, a glossy picture of her and Adrien, covering a full page. Her stomach did an odd little flip-flop as she looked more closely. His arm was wrapped around her as they sat, and she was looking up at him in a way that was almost...cute? Adrien gazed back at her with what looked like a little something extra in his eyes, but maybe that was just her overactive imagination. She never expected the photoshoot pictures to even run in print, but here she was on a full-page spread in an actual magazine! This was definitely going on her wall back home!

"Uh, actually, Alya…" Marinette trailed off. Alya looked at her expectantly. "I kind of maybe ran into Adrien at the park and that **is** me in the photos, and-"

"-excuse me, WHAT?!" Alya shrieked, shaking her by the shoulders, drawing the attention of several nearby students.

"Not so loud!" Marinette hissed through her teeth, turning to smile awkwardly at her curious classmates.

"This is so great!" Alya gushed. "You and Adrien look so adorable and- hey, wait! You never told me about any of this!"

"Sorry, Alya," Marinette said, looking down at her shoes. Her hand came up to the back of her neck. "I've been so busy lately, it totally slipped my mind. Besides, I didn't think anything would actually come of the whole photoshoot thing, it was really last minute."

She hadn't been sure that her friend would appreciate her flaking out on prep time for the election anyways. Luckily she had been able to explain it away when asked, and the two hadn't dwelled on the subject. How Marinette regretted that lie now.

"You misunderstand me," Alya replied. "I could care less about the photo shoot. I mean, it's great that you're in a magazine and all. It's just that you had an adorably sweet and squee-worthy moment with your SOULMATE and you conveniently forgot to mention it to your best friend in the whole wide world?"

"Woah, woah, whoa," Marinette said, wheeling her hands in front of her. "Soulmates? I think that's going a little far. I mean, sure, I like him. I like him a lot and everything, but...EEP!"

She squealed as she felt a hand on her shoulder. And she knew that it wasn't Alya. "Hey, ladies," Adrien said with a smile. Marinette stood rooted to her spot, heart pounding, only moving her head as she swiveled to see him. "Did you see the ad yet? I think it came out really great. Nice job by the way, Marinette," he said, focusing the full force of his smile directly on her, seemingly ignorant of just how disarming that could be.

"Er, thanks," Marinette started, melting slightly under his gaze. "I th-think so too. It was a lot of fun to be so close to- uh, to get so close to you- I mean, ah, sorry…"

"No, no, it's fine," Adrien reassured her. "I felt like I was closer to getting to know you

too. Anyway, both my photographer and agent had only positive things to say about the whole thing, and they've been presented with an ad opportunity from a major fashion house. I haven't been told which one yet, because they wanted you as well and wanted you to hear about it at the same time."

Marinette's teacher strode to the front of the room. They had mere seconds before they were expected to be in their seats, but Adrien wasn't finished. Marinette shrank in her seat. "Oh."

"Sorry," he said. "I wish I had more information to give you… Maybe I can get my agent to meet us for coffee this weekend. She likes doing stuff like that in person, and really wants to get to know you better. Probably to try to get you to hire her. You have a ton of potential, y'know. Would you be interested? Maybe Saturday?" He slipped into his seat in front of her just as their teacher stepped to the front of the room.

"Saturday… sounds… great," she managed to say, looking to Alya for support.

"Marinette," her teacher said cooly. "Do you have something to share with the class?"

Marinette cringed. "No, ma'am, sorry."

Adrien looked at her sympathetically and ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook as the lecture began. Marinette tried to pay attention, but the heat that rose up the back of her neck would not go away, and she was distracted by Adrien. Was he taking notes already? The teacher hadn't said anything important yet. Maybe he was writing a note to someone. Probably Chloe. Some people have all the luck, she smiled wryly.

It should have been obvious it was for Marinette, but then, nothing was ever obvious for her. It's not as if boys often passed her notes, and a note from Adrien?

He stretched back lazily in a smooth catlike motion, and in doing so dropped the neatly folded paper onto Marinette's desk. It read: _Okay I'm sorry I lied. I know who the shoot is for. It's-_

Marinette gasped out loud. There was no way she could model for _them!_

Her teacher glared at her, but made no comment, turning back to the board.

She blushed, but excitedly looked back at the note.

 _\- and you can't just talk about top-secret potential shoots with powerful companies out in the open, you never know who could be listening. Sorry about that. How about Saturday at my house? My agent will meet us at ten._

Marinette looked down at Adrien. He turned as if he could feel her eyes in the back of his head, and she nodded to confirm the plan. He smiled and mouthed, _Talk to you then_.


	13. Chapter 13

Marinette nervously stared at the front steps before looking at the address she had in her hand. Somehow, when Adrien had said house, she had forgotten that it was such a towering building. In the back of her mind she knew that she should have reasonably expected this, especially knowing what part of the city it was in, having been here before as well. Still, the amount of money required to own an estate in Paris was incomprehensible to Marinette. If she lived in a house like this, there would be no need to work at a fabric store to bring her designs to life.

She peered at the building and even the trees with renewed curiousity. Deciding not to question the manor, she hastened towards the front gate. If she gave herself a chance to back out now, she would definitely take it. And the thought of becoming one of Agreste Modeling's mainstays was too big not to be seen through. It might go nowhere, but she had a chance only if she didn't go anywhere else.

She looked at the doorbell with a bittersweet smile on her face. It had been such a shame that Adrien didn't recognize the present as a gift from her, but the happiness on his face had made up for it. In the end, it had served its intended purpose. Marinette could have done with a little bit of credit. She pressed the button, calmly explaining, "This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, here for a ten o'clock appointment."

When the gate opened without incident, she mentally patted herself on the back. It had only taken an hour of rehearsal last night for Marinette to prepare a few lines in case she was asked to interact with Adrien, or anyone around him. It wouldn't do to make a bad impression because she was a stuttering mess. With far more calm than she felt, Marinette strode into the building. A woman, smartly dressed in a pantsuit and thin wire frames, stood in the foyer. Her dark clothing set her apart from the white, light-filled backdrop. Marinette's eyes were drawn to a massive portrait of father and son. She would readily admit that Adrien looked great in it, but something was missing in his eyes. Despite the pose of familiarity, the artist had not managed to capture the spark in the boy's eyes. Or perhaps it was simply that one cannot record what is not present?

"Ms. Marinette? This way, please," she beckoned, voice betraying no emotion. Slightly startled by the abrupt welcome, Marinette complied, ascending the stairway. She followed the woman until they reached a rather more comfortable looking lounge. Marinette was startled by how crisply clean it was- as if no one lived there at all. The stark white cleanliness of the building began to assault her senses, an illusion of perfection that was almost hostile. Slightly awkwardly, Marinette made to sit down, but was unsure if she was even allowed to sit on the creaseless sofa. The decision was made for her as three others entered the room.

"Adrien," she greeted softly, his name falling from her lips before she could become embarrassed about it. She recognized Vincent from the photoshoot in the park, and assumed that the stout and slightly balding man accompanying them was the agent that she had been promised a conversation with. "Gentleman," she added belatedly, grateful that her anxious preparation now led to practiced lines instead of flustered blustering.

Adrien seemed to sense her indecisiveness as she contemplated sitting down.

"Please, take a seat," he gestured to the small group. Marinette gave him a grateful half-smile as she settled on the white sofa. It felt overly stiff and firm. Perhaps it truly was rarely used.

"Of course, you know Vincent," Adrien continued, "but I'd like to introduce you to my agent, Mr. Hershfield."

"It's nice to meet you," Marinette murmured, unsure of quite what to say.

"Likewise, madam. Now that we've gotten the pleasantries out of the way, let's move on to business. Time is money, as they say. First order of business-"

"- we'd like to formally extend an offer of employment from Agreste Modeling," Adrien smoothly cut in, eyes dancing. "Apparently people really liked the results of the photoshoot, but most importantly Vincent like the results of the photoshoot."

The photographer smiled. "You have much potential, miss. It'd be a shame for that to go to waste."

Marinette smiled, feeling awkward and uncomfortable. Everything was unfolding so quickly, and her frazzled mind could hardly keep up.

"Unfortunately, the elder Mr. Argeste was unable to see you at the moment. However, he too did agree to this arrangement," Mr. Hershfield continued. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to get the paperwork out of the way now, and set about arranging a contract."

Panic bloomed in Marinette's chest, and she exhaled heavily, orienting herself towards Adrien. Surely he was her ally here? It certainly felt that no one else was, from the cooly cordial assistant to the money-minded agent. Even the house itself set her hairs on end.

"Uh," Marinette attempted to collect her thoughts, "that would be… that would be amenable. I would like to have a chance to, um, go over the detail with my, my parents before I sign?" Her answer came out far too much like a question for Marinette's liking, but she consoled herself that at least she got an answer out. It was a lot to take in, even with a little bit of forward warning from Adrien. The note hadn't allowed her to prepare for this.

"Why, of course! I couldn't ask a minor to make such a decision without their parent's consent, that would be downright…" the agent continued, but Marinette found herself unable to truly pay attention to his words. He transitioned into a mixture of acronyms and legal jargon and she became completely lost, trying her best to nod at the right times to create the illusion of comprehension. Scared and confused, she turned her gaze to Adrien.

The warmth in his eyes, she thought, must be the only warmth in this house.


	14. Chapter 14

As the sun began to set over the Paris rooftops, Marinette's day was not finished yet. The initial consultation had been fine, if tiring. Though she had been confused, she was able to come back after lunch with her mother, who had a much easier time understanding the framework of the contract, as she renewed the bakery permits each year. After muddling through a very serious, very boring meeting, Marinette knew then that a legal career was not in her future; it was a very good thing that fashion had caught her fancy so long ago.

Of course, on the trip from the bakery Marinette had to endure an earful about why she hadn't said anything sooner about her sojourn into modeling. A one-time job wasn't overly important, but contracts were certainly a big deal, her mother argued, and perhaps a bit of warning would be nice the next time? Though Marinette found herself stumbling through an explanation about how she hadn't a clue it would go this far, she secretly was warmed by her mother's word: next time? All in all, she was thankful that she had received a positive, even supportive, response.

A veritable mountain of paperwork was set in front of the pair of women, who were hard-pressed to keep up with the tide. Page after page required signatures from both of them, some pages even needing more than one signature. Marinette had always loved her name, even practicing writing autographs as a little girl, but she would be quite happy if she didn't need to write it again in the foreseeable future. Tired and with a worn wrist from the paperwork, Marinette hadn't gotten much of a break. The same crisply dressed aide from before had whisked her along with Adrien to yet another room in the manor. Marinette much preferred this new room to the rest of the house. It was filled with racks of different clothes, and had about twice the color as the rest of the house did combined. She perked up a bit- perhaps she would get to explore?

As it turned out, not for a while. The woman, introduced as Nathalie, spent quite a while discussing the premise for the shoot that apparently was starting that same day. Though excited for the clothes, Marinette was unsure of what to expect for this shoot. In the park, it had felt natural and had come easily. But how would she be able to pose in a sterile room under lights with people watching and really caring? She trusted Vincent, but she wasn't sure if she felt ready to try her hand at posing in front of people. Especially in some of the attention-grabbing numbers she saw in this room...

Marinette was mostly quiet, even when Nathalie left the room to fetch something. She snuck a glance over to Adrien, who appeared calm and collected. He turned and though she tried to avert her gaze, caught her eyes.

"Second thoughts?" he joked.

"Maybe a little," Marinette squeaked out.

"Don't worry," he reassured, "I'm a little nervous too. The nerves never really go away."

Marinette noted that he certainly didn't seem to be nervous, especially in the way that he carried himself. Still, it was sweet of him to try to soothe her nerves.

She didn't have time to react when Nathalie entered again, trailed by lanky man.

"This is Paolo," she said in her clipped tone. "He'll be doing your makeup."

Before Marinette had a chance to protest, she was sat down in the corner of the room. Her face was quickly smeared with an unending cycle of products. She didn't think she would be able to identify what they did if they had been presented to her, but Paolo applied them rapidly with a deft hand. She had never been much for makeup because it added an extra step to her already busy day, and she could guarantee that she had never worn so much in her life. Still, when Paolo presented her a hand mirror, she greedily inspected her features. Could this really be her? She felt so beautiful.

Marinette wouldn't lie and say that all her nerves had vanished, but she was definitely distracted by her own appearance. This is not to say that she was vain, but rather that it was such a departure from her normal self that she couldn't help but stare and try to compare. She was hustled to the other side of the room, where a rack of brightly colored dress stood. A woman appeared seemingly out of nowhere, carefully helping Marinette into a voluminous blue gown so as not to ruin Paolo's handiwork. Before Marinette could get a glimpse at herself, she was led down the hall to the courtyard outside.

The garden was absolutely gorgeous, and seeing the flowers growing there, Marinette understood why they had chosen her dress- it complemented well. Her eyes were quickly drawn to the silhouette under the tree. More people fussed over her hair, putting a pendant around her neck and long gloves on her hand. Marinette couldn't keep herself from looking Adrien's way.

He was clad in a white suit so reminiscent of the fairytale books that she had enjoyed as a child. Despite his prim appearance, his tousled hair led her to see the image she had been so desperately trying to recreate in her own collection. He would have made a wonderful prince, dashing figure and bright grin just begging for a maiden to be saved.

The crowd of attendant dispersing, Marinette made her way over to the tree, brushing aside the long tendrils of willow. Adrien looked up from the ground, eyes flashing straight to hers.

Adrien heard light footfalls coming his way, but his curiosity abated the moment he laid eyes on her. She was resplendent, arrayed in a gown worthy of a children's story and a stream of the fading sunlight illuminating her as it filtered through the branches overhead. His breath caught, and he hardly felt conscious of his staring, though it felt he had been standing there for minutes.

He didn't realize just how close they had drawn to one another until her soft breath tickled his cheek. Still, he didn't feel uncomfortable. This felt right.

A bright flash of light caused her eyes to widen, and she moved to step back. Not knowing what possessed him, he grabbed her wrist and they locked eyes again.


	15. Chapter 15

The sheer amount of well-dressed people assembled made Marinette feel very plain. She had wrestled with what to wear to this event more than she had during the design process for her collection. How was she going to present herself? Would anyone recognize her from the latest round of Agreste advertisements?

She worried that Mr. Agreste would connect the dots. She had hardly tried to hide who she was from him, but she wanted her collection to be judged as the others were. If he realized just how close of a connection she now had to Adrien, would he change his mind?

Marinette adjusted her dress before stepping out of the car. At the fabric store two days prior, Mrs. Guinebertiere had talked her into wearing something simple yet classic, and she had never felt more grateful in that moment. Some women were confidently strutting around in large avant-garde numbers that never failed to turn heads. She felt much safer blending in with the rest of the polished crowd. She reassured herself by clutching tighter to her purse, releasing when she heard her kwami's indignant squeak. The familiar sound relaxed her as she made her way into the courtyard.

The contest, having been sponsored by Agreste, was being held on the grounds of the manor. Marinette's lips quirked into a smile as she approached her display, placed right beneath the tree that she had posed under with Adrien. The shot that had made the magazines actually obscured both of their faces with a fan that she held in one gloved hand. Only their eyes were visible, staring intensely at the other. Vincent had wanted something more mysterious to reflect the nature of the perfume they were trying to advertise, and he had certainly gotten just that. It made Marinette feel even more like Cinderella when she looked at it. A beautiful dress, a handsome prince, and yet throughout the land no one would think to guess it was her.

Somehow her adventures as Ladybug didn't seem quite the same way. It may have been something about the villains, or perhaps her constant worry for the citizens. But hopefully the same principals were at work- if she was wearing a mask, no one would be able to recognize her.

Other collections were scattered throughout the gardens. After she had set up her own collection, she had dashed home to change her clothes, and her mother helped her perfect her hair. Now, desperate to be busy and cursing own foresight (15 minutes until the show started? Far too much time for something to happen to her…), Marinette bustled around her collection, looking for something to fix. She refolded cuffs, brushed away the tiniest speck of what might have been lint.

Conceding that there was nothing that could be changed anymore, she felt herself wary in her resolve. Sighing, she gave into temptation, and looked around at the works of the other designers.

Her heart fell as she surveyed the perimeter. Her own work felt so simple in comparison. After all, as a high school student who hadn't been to design school, she had to be one of the more unqualified people here. She would never have thought to attach fringe to the zipper of a bag. Granted, in her probably less-cultured opinion, tangerine and emerald green might not have been the tones to do it in, but there was a level of innovation that made her feel so small. What had she been thinking with her fairy tale? How could such an infantile idea succeed here among the work of fully grown designers?

A growing applause pulled her from her wallowing and over to a small platform where Gabriel Agreste himself now stood. If she wasn't going to win anything today, she had better learn something from it, because Marinette Dupain-Cheng did not give up. Pasting a smile on her face to hide her thoughts, she listened attentively as the blonde man spoke.

"Ladies, gentleman," he began grandly, "we've gathered here today for an event that I think is unlike most of its kind. A design show, open to all. When I was just getting started in menswear, I wished for an opportunity such as this. And now it's a reality. Today we will examine the work of all of the designers here- they will have an opportunity to give us a brief speech about their collection, and I and a small group of industry insiders will offer some private feedback afterwards. And with that, good luck to all!"

The crowd slowly made their way to the first collection, to the right of the stage. Marinette let out a breath she didn't know she was holding- she wouldn't have to go until much later. A short man dressed in a velour, burgundy suit stepped out from among the throngs and accepted the proffered microphone. He tapped it before beginning.

"Good day to you all," he proclaimed ceremoniously.

Marinette couldn't help but automatically tune out his words in favor of studying his collection. The lapels on the suit jacket he made were surprisingly uneven, she noted. But the pants were well-tailored and crisp. What truly bothered her was that he exuded so much pride and arrogance. She could almost see it in his work- most pieces were well-done, but created to be showy, not to be worn practically. She wondered if others would be able to see her personality in her collection- her amazement at being able to create something of this scale.

Adrien stared at those around him as they examined the first collection hungirly. He had become almost jaded to the fashions here- nothing seemed very new, or even exceptionally well-executed. He knew if he could sense it, his father would too, and it was hard for him to look at the excited man presenting when he knew that his dreams would soon be crushed. All the designers here would soon learn rejection from his father the way he had. Trying not to look too disinterested this early into the day, Adrien turned to look away.

As he spun, his green eyes caught on another familiar pair. Marinette?


	16. Chapter 16

Marinette ducked her head after staring at Adrien for far too long. Or was it not long enough? She didn't know why she was still a little surprised to see him. Of course he was going to be here today as the event was being held on the grounds of his home, hosted by his own father, but Marinette reflected that he was rapidly becoming a large part of her life.

She glanced up in shock as Adrien appeared in front of her and her face flushed.

"He-hello, Adrien," she stammered out, cursing herself for losing her composure. She'd been this close to him before, even in this very garden, right? There butterflies in her stomach, and not because she was nervous for her collection to be presented. Adrien always had a way of making her feel awkward, mostly because of the way he looked at her. His gaze was so intense and she felt like it saw a little too deeply into her. Every time she looked into his eyes, it reminded her of something else she couldn't quite place.

He smiled back at her. "Enjoying the day so far?"

"Now I am," Marinette joked, missing how Adrien's eyes widened at the statement. "To be honest, I felt very out of place. I mean, I feel like we might be the only ones here under 40."

An aging woman wearing just a little too much makeup glared at the pair, and Marinette hurried away with Adrien in tow. She purposefully avoided the willow tree and went into the rose garden. After all, she didn't want to ruin the surprise.

After they had wandered into the dense bushes, they sat down on a ornate stone bench.

Adrien took a moment before asking a question that had been on his mind.

"Not to be rude, Marinette, but what brings you here today?"

She looked at him, confused. She guessed she had only imagined telling him?

"Oh, actually, um…"

Adrien nodded encouragingly.

"I entered my own collection in the design contest!" she practically shouted before clapping her hands over her mouth. A silence stretched between the two of them. Unsure of how else to react, Marinette returned to an old classic: run away from the situation.

Adrien sat quietly on the bench, every inch of him wanting to follow her, to apologize, to make things right again. But he knew that he should give her space. Why else would she run from him? And what did he keep doing wrong?

Marinette retreated underneath the willow tree again, carefully examining her clothing to at least give herself something to do. The crowd was still a few collections away, but she didn't have much time. Soon she would have to present her work. Deep breaths, deep breaths…

The feelings washing over her reminded Marinette of when she was Ladybug. Adrenaline, yet a sinking feeling in her stomach. She was scared, yes, but there wasn't anything she could do about it except for face her fears. As Ladybug it was her duty, but as herself, it was her choice. Feeling especially bold, Marinette darted back to the garden. Adrien was still sitting on the bench, twirling a flower in his hands.

"Marinette," he began, rising to meet her, but she held up her hand, interrupting him. She didn't have much time right now. But instead of talking to him, she did something else entirely.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, one of the shyest girls in the school, walked straight up to Adrien Agreste and planted a kiss straight on his lips.

Well, mused Adrien, that's one way to shut a guy up. He soon returned his attention to Marinette, a strange sense of need taking over. They finally pulled away, gasping for breath.

Marinette's confidence began to fade away, but just when she began to back away, unsure of how Adrien would react, his hand shot out to pull her closer.

Gazing into her eyes, he remarked, "I, for one, have been wanting to do that for a long time," before drawing close her again. Marinette let out a little squeak of surprise before relaxing into his embrace. God, being like this with her felt so right.

They pulled apart and just stood like that, close, with her head resting on his shoulder. Adrien would have been content to remain there for the rest of the afternoon, but Marinette shot back, panicked. "I might miss my presentation!"

And with that, Marinette was running from the garden, almost forgetting to let go of his hand. She arrived just in time for the crowd to be migrating over to her work, and she pushed the pleasant memories away as she tried to clear her head to focus on her fashion. She cautiously accepted the offered microphone.

"Hello! My name is Marinette, and I'd like to share my collection with you, which I've worked very hard on it over the past few months. It's inspired by my...um.. **a** modern-day Prince Charming. An elegant guy, a real gentleman, but young. The fairytale influence is pretty obvious in the suit, but I thought that I might point out to you how these details are present even in the casual wear. Now, if you look at the seams on this shirt…"

Once she had started, all of her nerves melted away. She felt confident and assured, and, as the audience chuckled at one of her jokes, she felt a little… Ladybug. Once it was finally time to hand the microphone back, she was able to focus on the crowd. She'd been so focused on her collection but she couldn't help but stare at Adrien now, his mouth wide open.

The crowd swiftly moved on to see the next collection, potentially the next new thing, but he immediately rushed up to her.

"Marinette! This is incredible!" he exclaimed, gesturing to her work. "I knew you liked to design, but this is something else."

She smiled at his praise, slightly embarrassed. Unsure quite where they stood, she decided to take another risk.

"Actually, Adrien, you inspired me."


	17. Chapter 17

For the second time that day, Adrien Agreste could do nothing but stare. Marinette had been inspired by him? He hadn't even really realized that she really ever thought all that much about him until a few minutes ago. It wouldn't be fair for him to expect her to think about him as often as he thought of her.

Looking back on it, Adrien spent a lot of his time focused on Marinette. He couldn't help it; there was something about her that he couldn't quite figure out. Despite their admittedly awkward interactions, he kept getting glimpses of an entirely different personality underneath, one that drew him to her like a moth to a flame.

He had seen a lot of that girl today. She had been so unexpected, first by simply being present, then her work, and then the kiss. His face flushed at the memory. Maybe it was time for him to mix things up, too. Adrien couldn't have her doing all the work.

A smile on his face, the blond turned back to the sheepish designer.

"I'm honored, Marinette."

He took a few steps towards her, before taking her hand in his. He could feel her heartbeat speeding up. A flicker of guilt passed through him, but he told himself it would be worth it. Mere inches from her, he gently grasped her chin, making Marinette look him in the eyes.

Marinette was pulled from her thoughts by a hand on hers, feeling a blush spread across her face when her eyes met his. Her heart pounded as he drew closer to her lips.

She was momentarily confused as an impish smile spread across his face. He quickly pulled away, leaving a stunned Marinette to stare as he grabbed her suit and ran to the gardens.

"No peeking!" he called over his shoulder.

Once the shock had passed, Marinette began to laugh. This was how she had hoped and imagined Adrien would be- carefree, unguarded. But it was uncanning how that smirk and his playfulness reminded her of… Chat? Obviously it couldn't be, but Marinette entertained her fantasy for a few moments. To finally be able to tell the truth to someone?

Putting those thoughts aside, Marinette began a leisurely walk to the rose gardens again. He had gotten a head start, and it had been long enough, hadn't it? She privately noted that she wouldn't exactly mind seeing him undressed.

Stopping at the entrance to the hidden center, walled by large rose bushes and topiaries, she called out for him. Getting no response, she bit the bullet and strode ahead. Today almost felt like a dream- she couldn't reconcile all the things that she had done that weren't quite in her character. What was one more?

Her breath halted when she caught sight of him. As if on cue, Adrien turned around to face her, a winning smile on his face. It was somehow better than she had imagined it. He held out one of the rose blossoms from (Marinette suspected) the nearby bush.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl," he stated, tucking it behind her ear. Marinette laughed as he turned to face her.

"So, how do I look?" he joked.

"Absolutely perfect," she replied.

"Shall we go, my lady?" he said, offering her his arm in an exaggerated manner.

Marinette was struck by a sense of deja-vu. She could have sworn she had been with Chat in that moment. Who knew that Adrien was so much like him? She grabbed his arm and allowed herself to be escorted back.

They spent a few peaceful minutes under the willow tree, relishing the silence and the company, before the elder Agreste called for the crowd's attention.

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you all so much for attending today's event. And thanks to all of the designers who participated and shared their work with us. Before we get to announcing the winner of today's contest, there shall be some prizes for some other notable work. For a very inventive use of seams in his design, Mr. Vincent will receive a one-on-one consultation with industry mainstays including myself, and… "

Mr. Agreste didn't get to finish his statement before the short man from earlier rushed away in a burgundy blur, crying out about the injustice of this decision. Privately, she agreed with the judges' decision (and quite frankly, he might not have even deserved the consulation) but Marinette felt her heart sink- he was prime akuma material. Nobody was quite sure how to react, a rumble of noise spreading through the throngs of people.

Unfortunately, they weren't left waiting long. Just when people were growing restless, a loud shriek rang out from the back of the crowd, and everyone turned away from the (ow-empty stage. A woman was wrestling with her skirt, as it had seemingly come alive. The fabric wrapped around her and engulfed her legs. Resistance was futile, and soon she toppled to the ground. Her fall revealed a masked man standing behind her with a pair of sewing shears which he waved as if conducting an orchestra. His swings became more frenzied, and more people began to struggle with their outfits.

Marinette didn't realize she was running until she had grabbed Adrien by the hand and retreated to the rose gardens. She had to transform and help those people!

She paused with her hands on her purse. She couldn't let Tikki be seen by Adrien, but where else could she transform at this point?

So stuck in her own dilemma, she didn't notice Adrien staring awkwardly at his ring.


	18. Chapter 18

Marinette ran for the rose garden, ducking behind a bush that she hoped would offer enough privacy to transform. She could figure out an explanation for Adrien later. Ladybug would do the most good now that there was an akumatized villain to fight against. She turned and sprinted out of the garden back into the fray.

Marinette did her best to get closer to the man and the scissors that she was pretty sure contained the akuma, but she was continually rebuffed by a whirl of fabric and the crowds of struggling people. Her suit was body tight and so it appeared that the villain couldn't rip it off of her, which she was grateful for. She hadn't tried to take off parts of her suit while she was transformed, and didn't want to test her theories in the heat of battle. She tried to use her yo-yo to get to the tree behind the now purple-clad antagonist, but couldn't manage to get it to catch around the tree's wide trunk. Marinette searched desperately for something else that she could do to get closer, but came up empty. There was a flash of black in the corner of her eye, and she allowed herself to relax. Chat Noir was here, almost impossibly fast. She had no idea where he lived in the city, but she pushed her questions out of her mind in order to better focus on the present. Wherever he was, she was glad he was able to get here so quickly.

With their combined teamwork, Marinette was finally able to approach the villain. Chat Noir used his staff to vault into the crowd and hold back the strips of fabric that clamored to wind around her ankles. She ran in as quick as she could, trying to make a grab for the scissors but mindful of the sharp edges which offered the only available hand hold. Marinette made a hasty retreat outside of the range of the twisting fabric, glad to see that most of the civilians had managed to flee unharmed (if not a bit undignified, clad in not much more than their undergarments). Now it was the collections of clothing that the other designers had slaved away over that were under attack. Marinette took a moment to collect herself, vowing to fight harder. She was lucky that her work was across the garden, but she couldn't imagine how she would feel if all the hard work she had put into her collection was spoiled in one fell swoop.

Marinette jumped into motion when she heard Chat Noir yell "Cataclysm" before pounding the stage. The metal supports under the platform buckled, and their target was temporarily distracted, looking around in shock. That window was all that Marinette needed, and she darted in and grabbed the scissors from him. She felt her heart beat double in speed as that action caused the edges of her mask to peel away from her face. She tried her best to ignore the rising panic as she pulled out her yo-yo again.

"Lucky Charm!" she yelled, watching the now-pure butterfly flit away with relief. The throngs of people that had run away were beginning to come back, and Marinette knew that it was time for her to transform back. Holding her mask onto her face as best as she could, she scrambled to head back to the gardens. If Adrien had watched her run away, he would expect to find her there. She privately wondered where he had gone, but figured he knew the manor grounds better than she did and had a better hiding spot than a rose bush.

Marinette ventured further inside to hide now that animated clothing was no longer distracting the crowd from other events happening at the same time. She had better transform quickly so that nobody noticed her abscence. She heard footsteps behind her and ducked down rapidly, almost into the bush. She winced at the prick of thorns.

"Marinette?" She would recognize Adrien's voice anywhere. The question was: detransform now and hope he didn't notice, or stay transformed and be prepared to answer some unusual questions about where she was there? She accidentally shifted her position in an attempt to get away from the sharp thorns digging into her side, and several things happened at once.

Firstly, her mask slipped from her tenuous hold as she pulled her arms back in pain. Secondly, Adrien walked over to investigate the weird rustling sounds he was hearing in the bushes.

He stared at her, dumbstruck. She stared back, eyes wide in shock. She scrambled for her mask, but the damage was already done. Her panic increased tenfold, and Marinette struggled to get words to come out of her mouth.

"I...um… this isn't what it looks like!" she exclaimed. Adrien didn't seem to hear here, simply staring into her eyes intently with a weird sort of… understanding?

"My lady," he whispered quietly, so quietly that Marinette might have missed it. But she didn't, and this caused her mind to go into overdrive. Nope. This couldn't be happening. How could she have missed it all this time? She heard a telltale beep and her costume fell away, Tikki finally out of energy. There was no hiding it from him now.

She awkwardly rolled away from the bush, stumbling to her feet.

"Chat?" she asked, looking critically at Adrien. Now that she thought about it, the two had always had a very similar build. The subtle differences from their outfits had been enough to allay any suspicions that Marinette might have had or dreamed of, but now that the idea had been presented to her, she couldn't let it go. The two teens stood there, unable to process anything else. She had an unbelievable crush on Adrien. Chat Noir was also madly in love with Ladybug. Ladybug wasn't nearly as annoyed by Chat Noir as she pretended to be. And Adrien liked her back, too?

Marinette felt like her whole world had come apart.


End file.
